The present invention relates to pontoon boats and, in particular, to a pontoon boat that collapses for towing and does not require a separate trailer.
Aquatic sport activities, including fishing and general boating, occupy significant amounts of the leisure time of many people. These activities can be shared by all family members and friends. Different types of watercraft have therefore been developed or improved to serve the demand. Personal watercraft and small, highly maneuverable powerboats have particularly experienced strong demand. Sales of runabouts, fishing boats, sailboats, paddleboats and boats of all types have also benefited.
Pontoon boats have also enjoyed strong growth. The ability of such craft to contain and transport large numbers of users in a relaxed, social atmosphere makes this type of watercraft very desirable to many owners. Occupant capacities of 1500 to 2000 pounds are common. Upholstered seating, cabinetry and other personal conveniences have made the crafts more appealing to a wider range of users. The watercraft is very stable and accommodates sun and weather covers to shelter users from inclement conditions. Changes to pontoon and frame design have also improved the maneuverability of the watercraft and permit water skiing and other towed water sports.
Although the size of the craft provides many advantages, the imposing size restricts the transportability of the craft. The boats typically measure 8 to 10 feet in width and 18 to 25 feet in length and can weigh 2500 to 3500 pounds. The lateral spacing of the pontoons and elevated decks frequently require special trailers to transport the craft. The craft can also be difficult to maneuver onto the trailers, especially under windy conditions. The physical dimensions can also make it difficult to trailer the craft over narrow or heavily traveled roads. Consequently, many craft are moored at marinas and docks and are only launched and removed from the water at the start and end of each boating season.
Efforts have been directed to designing a pontoon boat that disassembles. Two collapsible boats having inflatable pontoons are described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,706 and 4,562,786. An articulating pontoon float is also described at U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,574. The described craft are relatively small and accommodate a relatively few users.
The pontoon boat of the present invention was developed to provide an easily stored, mobile alternative to conventional pontoon watercraft. The assembly does not require a separate trailer. The integral framework facilitates launching and extraction by a single person, yet the craft accommodates large numbers of users, especially families. The portions of the framework that support transport are integrated into frame and do not appreciably add to weight or limit maneuverability.